God Save The Demons, And More Importantly, ME!
by Esthetic
Summary: REPOST!(I put too many 'now reveiws' on and it was taken off)sob I lost my 174 reviews! sum: You think you are a normal 15 year old girl. When Hiei shows up needing your help, you learn there is more to people than meets the eye. or eyes.
1. That Is Definatly Not Gatorade

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so be kind! Any flames gotten will be used to burn up Kuwabara's ugly hair. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Duh. If I was the creator, do you really think I'd be posting my story on FAN fiction?  
  
God Save the Demons  
  
"Ugh!" you said as you made your way up the front pathway of your house. "Damn damn damn!" You fished deeper in your pocket, looking for your house key. "Aw jeez!" you said, flipping your long brown hair over your shoulder. "Now I'll have to go all the way around to the back!" This was no small feat. It took a lot of vaulting fences and pushing through rosebushes to get to your backyard. Finally, you were at the backdoor, your pants full of thorns and your hands full of scratches. "Really, Rei, why'd you have to leave your key at school today?" you scolded yourself. You were just about to turn the spare key from under the mat in the lock, when there was a small explosion. You looked back, to the woods that were your back yard, startled. You saw nothing, and yelled at yourself again, this time mentally. 'yeah, right. What was I expecting? A big forest fire? It was probably just a car backfiring' You let yourself in, and dumped your junk, as usual, right next to the door. You looked a t the sticky note on the fridge that held a note from your mom.  
Rei baby,  
Please tidy your room and  
The kitchen.  
Thanks!  
Mommy  
:-)  
  
"Pshaw! Yeah right!" you said "When have I ever done chores?" you decided to leave your homework till later and go for a walk in the woods. It was always so peaceful there. As you were walking along your favorite path, you came upon some shiny red stuff. "Blood?" you wondered out loud, but then shook away the idea. "Nah, probably just some spilled Gatorade or something." Against your better judgment, you followed the trail it made, getting angrier and angrier. 'Jeez! What do people think they're DOING!? Everyone knows this is private property! They can't just come in here and tramp around and throw drinks everywhere!' you looked around with distaste at all the trample shrubbery, with splatters of the red liquid on it. You then saw something that froze your blood in your veins. A hand. A human looking hand. You went a little closer, and saw a man, a little taller than you (A\N: although you're fifteen, you're the shortest one in your school, at 4"8'. It just runs in your family) with big black hair and a white starburst in the middle. He was wearing black pants and a black, ripped tank top, and on his two, thin, white belts, he had buckled on... A SWORD?! He was unconscious, and covered in the red, sticky liquid. "Holy mother of God. That is definitely not Gatorade."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How do you like chappie one? ( I'm so happyyyyyyyy.... Now all you have to do is push the little blue button down there *points* and tell me what you think of my creative genius. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but please no flames. As stated above, all flalmes gotten will be used to burn Kuwabara's ugly hair, which would probably be an improvement...... 


	2. Flashback

Ha ha ha ha ha! Chapter two!!!!!!!yays!!!!!!! okay, no flames, so Kuwabara still has his hair. I think I'm going to have to change the threat, cause no one likes Kuwabaka's hair anyway it is ugly and yucky and stupid. So, if I get flames, um, they will be used, to, um, do something catastrophic that I haven't been able to think of yet. ENJOY CHAPTER TWO: FLASHBACK  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, buy I do own Rei and the Demons that attack the team. Oh Yeah. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2: The Flashback Hiei's POV  
  
Ow. God damn it OW! Screw it all. Stupid portal. Stupid demons. Stupid Detective. Stupid ningens. Stupid plan. Stupid ferry girl. Stupid Lord of Hell... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *flashback*  
  
"Hello Hiei!" the overly happy Grim Reaper, Botan, popped up on the branch I'd been dozing on, nearly scaring me out of the tree. Not that I let it show...  
  
"Hn." I said, in my favorite wordless reply. "Let me guess. Another mission? Some more weak demons threatening to take over the human world? And you want me to go get the ningens and Kurama and take them to the Makai to defeat these third class imbeciles?"  
  
"Bingo!" Botan said with a cheery, overly happy, overly peppy, overly shiny smile. That annoying smile then faded. "However, you may not find these demons all that weak. They have set up camp in Kurama's old den. They are...."  
  
I didn't stay to listen to anymore of her foolish talking. I leapt off the branch and sprinted towards Sarayashiki Jr. High, muttering to myself about being "messenger boy"  
  
I got there and sat in a tree until the oaf noticed me right outside the window of the class thing. He pointed me out to the Detective and the Kitsune, and they were all three out the door at the same time, much to the ningen teacher's surprise.  
  
"Um... boys? Where are you going? You have twenty minutes until the period ends! Yusuke? Kuwabara? Suichi?"  
  
I 'hn'ed to myself and jumped down, just as the two bakas and the Kitsune came out the front door, panting, having apparently sprinted down the four flights of stairs they had to come down.  
  
They had the same exact reaction I did. They looked bored and guessed what was going on. This shows everyone how pathetic and repetitious this was coming. The first one to guess was Kuwabaka.  
  
"Let's go to Genkai's and go through the portal there" Yusuke suggested. Isn't he brilliant? That's the only portal around here.  
  
We walked over, Yusuke and Kuwabara falling behind to savor the ningens who were cutting their classes running away in fear. Needless to say, Kurama and I had to wait about ten minutes for them once we got to Genkai's. We stepped through the portal.  
  
"Umm... Okay, now that we're here, how do we know where to go to get these demons dead and get out of here" Kuwabara said with extreme difficulty, as he was shaking 'in his boots' as ningens would say. I would almost applaud him for stringing two words together when he wasn't scared, how anything could get through that thick skull and disgusting hair of his is way beyond me.  
  
"They've set up camp in Kurama's den." I stated, trying not to talk too much around these imbeciles. I turned and started walking. Everyone scrambled to follow me, except Kurama, who was already ahead. I sprinted to him, which only took about a millisecond. We walked in silence for a few hours, when we got close, we followed Kurama around to the back of his concealed cave, to a secret entrance only he knew about. Or so we thought...  
  
A sentry called out "Intruders!" or he would have if I hadn't sliced his throat before he could finish opening his mouth... We walked in, and came into the largest chamber. There, about ten demons were circled around a big purplish swirly thing.  
  
"A portal" Yusuke breathed. Suddenly, much louder he said "HIEI! YOU DIDN'T TELL US THEY'D OPENED A PORTAL!!" Baka ningen! Now our cover was blown! Half the demons went to the walls, and came out with huge weapons. They easily conked out the oaf, and took the Detective by surprise, and he was knocked out. Huge, living chains wrapped themselves around Kurama and me. I melted mine, but Kurama didn't have firepower. They had him. Oh. Finally. I might even have a decent fight on my hands. They ganged up on me from behind. Oh, they're soooooooooo smart. They're really going to take me by surprise. I easily jumped behind them and slit one of them into two pieces lengthwise. His green blood spilled everywhere. Something bashed into my leg. Damn it! I hadn't seen that coming. Wonderful. The bone in my knee was popping out. I looked around to see I had been hit by the chain, which was now burning the skin around my chest, and a demon had his sword and seemed to carving into my neck. That made me mad. I killed him by shooting my katana upwards, and burned the living chain off me again. But now my leg was broken, my neck was sliced, and my chest had third degree burns. Oh well, I'd had worse. I lunged at the biggest huddle of demons, and succeeded in killing three. That would mean I had killed four all together, and there were six to go. Nope, make that five. Four. Finally, there were three left, and I had sustained injuries to both legs, my head, my arms, my chest, and a huge, deep slice on my back. I was about to pass out. The three charged at me, and from close distance, I could kill all of them. But they fell on me, and I was pushed back into the portal. Where I blacked out.  
  
*Out of Hiei's Thoughts*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You had no idea what to do. Call 911? Yeah, right. And tell them what? There's a guy beat up really bad in my backyard, and he's dying in a puddle of his own blood. No. That wouldn't work. A week ago, some 15 year old girls had murdered guys in their backyards as a test to join a gang or something, got scared, called 911, and the police figured out it was them, and brought them to jail, and they can now look forward to 21 years in the lockdown. But if I don't call 911, this guy will bleed to death, and if I called 911 now, they would arrest me. But I can't just let this guy die. I suddenly remembered the first aid classes I'd taken at Red Cross. No. Noooooooooooooo way. Uh uh. Not me. I am not going to take this creepy, bleeding, dying man into my house and nurse him. Uh uh. Not a chance.  
  
"God, why am I so nice?" you thought as you put this mans arm around your shoulder and dragged him into your house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that is talent. Please review! 


	3. Meeting Hiei

Chapter Threeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN! Okay, I'm soooo happy, and here are some Authors notes that you can skip through if you really want.  
  
Okay, first, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Yay you! *applause*  
  
Second, I want to answer some notes and questions I got in reviews. Hmm... let's see...  
  
The Insane Rurounis: thanks. I'll hold you to that offer. Next time any of us gets flames let us roast Kuwabaka over a bonfire!  
  
Lord of Chaos: Thank you! KUWABAKA IS NOW BALD!!!!!!!!!! You win the prize!  
  
Kitsune Nikore: Yes. It is a Rei\Hiei pairing.  
  
Sarcasm Sage (a.k.a. my BF Beccer) what do you mean I'm cocky?! Besides raving about how happy I am in gym class because I got so many reviews (thank you, all you reviewers, and please stick with me!) I am not cocky at all! Lend not unto him who wears no pants in January!  
  
Disclaimer: uh huh, right, I don't own Yu yu Hakuhsho. Duh.  
  
Okay, I think that covered it.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting Hiei  
  
Okay. You'd succeeded in pulling and shoving the guy into your house. Now what? You looked around. Umm.... Okay. "What do I do now?" you asked the empty kitchen. You looked around the room again. 'What was I thinking?! Where am I gonna put this guy that no one's gonna notice? My room? Sure, I can usually convince people of things, when I get angry enough people I'm arguing with start to babble, and agree with me in a robotic way which is weird, but one out of five times it doesn't work, and I can't convince my family to stay out of my room forever...' suddenly your cat, Swizzy (A\N- Beccer, you can't get mad at me for using your cat's name) made a noise upstairs, and you stood there with your eyes traveling slowly upwards till you were standing with your face towards the heavens...  
  
Or the attic.  
  
Your attic wasn't a normal attic. It had been your sister's room before she died. It was completely black with a red queen sized bed in the middle. There was an antique mahogany writing desk in a corner, and four bookshelves (your sister had never been one for junk). What was also great about it was there was only one window, which looked out into the woods, so no one could look in, and there was a bathroom up there. That was the one place no one ever went.  
  
Perfect. Then you looked at the stairs. Wonderful. How the fucking hell were you going to carry this heavy guy up two flights of stairs. You looked down at him lying on the floor.  
  
"Holy Shit!" You had left him lying on your white linoleum kitchen floor, and now he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. That could not be good. Just then the phone rang, and almost gave you a heart attack.  
  
"It's nothing, just the phone, okay, I'm just going to pick it up" terrified that someone had seen you carrying this guy into your house.  
  
"H-hello?" you said, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Rei baby? Are you alright?" your mom's voice cam out of the other end.  
  
You sighed. "Yeah, Mom, I'm great."  
  
"Okayyy.... Honey, I called just to say I'd be home soon, rather than coming at nine thirty"  
  
Terror seized you "M-mom? Why? I thought you had book club..."  
  
"I did, but I just missed you so much, I couldn't go."  
  
"Mom! Please! I can take care of myself! Go to your book thing!" Please let her agree.... Please let the thing happen where she'll agree with me like a droid.... Please.... You begged with all of your heart and soul.  
  
"Are you sure baby?"  
  
"Yes mom!"  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll be late tonight. Bye honey"  
  
"Bye mom." You hung up the phone, and terror seized you again. You had until nine thirty to do chores, homework, clean up the blood on the kitchen floor, clean up the blood you were going to spill getting this guy upstairs, bandage him, wash his clothes, and look like you were ready for bed when your mom got home. Okay. 'I'll do it one thing at a time' You went to the linen closet and found an old, thick quilt no one ever used anymore and that looked fat enough to keep more blood from spilling. You held it in your hands, then turned around to see that the guy had his eyes open, and was sitting there glaring at you in a crouching position.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up lying in my blood. On something hard. I don't remember the ground I hit falling through the portal being this hard. My thoughts were then rudely interrupted by a spasm of pain covering my entire body. I almost screamed. Almost. I opened my eyes a slit. Ah! The glaring light above me made me close them. My body protested greatly as I sat up. Oh. Holy shit. I thought I was gonna pass out again right there. I looked around as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light. There was a skinny girl, with limp dull brown hair, shorter than me, which is saying something, with her back turned towards me looking at something in a closet. I tried to get up. Damn, was that a mistake. The best I could do was a crouch, which both my broken legs DEFINITELY weren't benefiting from. The girl nodded at something. She turned around, and looked into my eyes. Then she screamed. Baka Ningen! I had enough of a headache already! Her ear shattering scream pounded in my skull, and I fell backwards, and the world blacked out again.  
  
Out Of Hiei's Thoughts  
  
He looked at you, and you screamed. Who wouldn't? If someone who was on the brink of death lying on the floor of your kitchen suddenly was looking at you, with RED evil looking eyes, wouldn't you scream too? He suddenly looked surprised, then furious, then extremely pained. 'Did I just read all his emotions in his stare?' You asked yourself; 'oh well. I guess if you're going to read eyes, start with big red ones.' Then man stared at you for a few milliseconds, and then he fell backwards again, and landed with a sickening plop sound in all the spilled blood. Gross.  
  
You lay the thick blanket pretty far away from all the blood, and then once again put the less injured of the arms of the red eyed guy over your shoulder and heaved him onto the blanket. You then took out a mop and mopped up all the blood, putting the bloody water in your next door neighbor's yard, giggling evilly. You never did like them much. You put the mop in a bucket of bleach, and rinsed it off when the red stains were out. Okay. You had succeeded in doing one of your chores, and covering up the fact you had a dying man in your house. Good. You then took the man, dragging him along the floor in the blanket, to the stairs. You looked at them. Then finally had the idea of tying the sides of the blanket to the railings, so that it would slide up as you pushed it. But the man kept almost sliding out as you pushed it up the stairs, so it took longer than you thought your brilliant idea would.  
  
When you got to the top, you wrestled with the knots. You had made them too tight, and you eventually had to resort to scissors.  
  
Your idea worked a little better going up the second flight, you knowing how to do it. When you finally got to your sisters room, you dragged the guy to the bathroom, then ran downstairs for the first aid kit, and all the bandages and Neosporin you could find. You came upstairs and found him in the same position, but the thick blanket was getting soaked through. You heaved him into the bath tub, and began work.  
  
Two hours later, his head, neck, shoulders, and left arm were done. It was now 7:03 p.m. You were running out of time to do the rest of his body. Just as you were moving to the right arm, you spilled a lot of the liquid stitches stuff on some of the bandages. Damn. Okay. You had another bottle of the liquid stitches, and the bandages you washed off in the sink and dried with the hair dryer. You were pretty good at this; you congratulated yourself on your handiwork. Okay, so maybe they weren't exactly wonderful, but at least your dressings got the job done. You looked at his right hand, checking for more injuries. You blinked and stared at it. It was black. 'EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!' you thought to yourself, but bandaged it anyway. You turned the guy onto his stomach to do his back, and while you were cleaning it with the Gold Bond stuff, you saw him wince slightly at the stinging sensation. Good. At least he wasn't brain dead from being bashed all the way up the stairs.  
  
You rolled up his pants to look at his legs. But the weird thing was that his bones weren't even popping out anymore. They looked like they had just been sliced. Weird. You bandaged them and somehow heaved him out of the bathroom and onto your sister's bed.  
  
It was there that you fell asleep  
  
When you woke up, the man was looking at you again. You stared back. Then you remembered. "O-oh. Sorry. H-hi. My n-name's Rei" you stuttered out, feeling incredibly foolish looking in those red eyes. "I found you in the woods and thought you might be dead, so I brought you here and bandaged you up." You said all in one breath, explaining why he was lying in a bed in a room he'd never seen before looking like a mummy and staring at a skinny, plain girl.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
What was this ningen blabbering about? THAT thing was the thing I owed my life to? Uh... well, my legs were already much better, thanks to my koorime blood. I was still really sore, but I was usually in a lot of pain, and never let any of it show. The girl suddenly looked very annoyed at me.  
  
"Hello? I told you my name, Rei; now you should tell me yours." she didn't even make this sound friendly. Oh well. I have never judged people on their friendliness.  
  
"I saved your life. You have to at least tell me your name." The ningen had a point. It was in my code to repay someone who had helped me.  
  
"Hn. Hiei." I said in the shortest way possible.  
  
"Hiei, that's a nice name... I think Nicole's cousin is named something like that. Or is that Sara's cousin..." she mused. Oh God, does this thing ever shut up?  
  
Suddenly an older female voice came from downstairs  
  
"Rei! I'm home! Where are you? Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
The girl turned towards the stairs. "Oh shit" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Okay, now, if everyone I got before and more people review on this chapter, I will update. I do take anonymous reviews. Any flames used will be used to burn out Kuwabara's eyes. Thank you. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?! YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ponds, Pizza, and Punishment

YAY! Okay, I'm not being cocky, but I GOT SO MANY REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all, mwa mwa mwa. YAY! Okay, now, answering some questions and notes... I think everyone should read the first one, it explains a lot  
  
Kitsune Nikore: Rei wasn't really close to her sister. There was a huge age difference. She didn't know much about her sister except she was a serious get out of my way Goth. Her sister was killed in a car accident when Rei was three. Her parents didn't really want Rei to know her sister too much in case she was a bad influence. Rei's parents still loved their first born, and didn't want to touch her room, in case her spirit might come back to kill them just out of spite (okay, now, if you really want, you can skip ahead to the story)  
  
Kinryou (one of the Insane Rurounis): everything about how Hiei got hurt is explained in the second chapter. I fixed the formatting so it is now readable (  
  
Hmm... I think that about covers questions, but I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you soooooo much.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Tear tear. :'( :'(  
  
OKAY! HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Ponds, Pizza, and Punishment  
  
"Oh shit." You whispered, your head turned towards the stairs. If she knew you were up here she would drag you downstairs and have a "talk" with you. She would sit there and cry, and babble, and cry, and babble... and the worst thing is she'd come up here and touch everything, weeping on how your sister used to love it. And if she did, she'd see Hiei, and the state the bathroom was in. You were about to run down the stairs and act like you hadn't been up here, when you looked down at yourself.  
  
"Damn!" you said. You were covered head to toe in Hiei's blood. You looked at him, and he looked questioningly at you.  
  
"It's my mom." You explained "she's home. She'd freak if she found you here." You looked frantically around for some means of escape.  
  
The window.  
  
'Oooooh no' you thought 'even Neo couldn't go out the window in The Matrix. I definitely can't.'  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Honey, where are you?"  
  
That made up your mind for you. "Whatever you do, stay silent" you whispered to Hiei, and with a quick prayer, you headed out the window.  
  
Okay. You could do this. Look. Your window to your room was in reach. You slid into it. You did a mental victory dance, kind of like a drunk doing a backwards version of the mambo (that belongs to Sarcasmsage in the story Krum Who?) you grabbed different clothes, stuffed them on, and threw the bloody ones under your bed. Now you had to focus on the blood on your hands and hair. You were waaaay too cocky with your victory of climbing from the attic window to your oversized one, and decided to try it again to get to the hose outside. You climbed out the window again. You were lowering yourself when your hand slipped, and you fell right into the pond in your backyard with a huge splash. It was a real pond. There were fish and frogs and Lilly pads, and who knows what else. It was not cleaned, and was made of muck. Your mom heard that. She came running out and saw you spluttering, barely above water, the wind knocked out of you from your unceremonious belly flop. Your mom hoisted you out of the pond.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing? Are you hurt? Why were you out here? Are you aware that it's nine forty five at night...."  
  
Bla bla bla. Your mom rambled on, as you looked at the pretty shiny faeries above you. There's Tinkerbell, and Thumbelina, and ... you realized what you were doing, and sat up so fast it made your head spin again. After assuring your mom you were fine, you went into the kitchen, realizing you hadn't had anything to eat all day. You looked around.  
  
"Honey!" your mom called from outside. "I brought you home a pizza for dinner; I know how you hate to cook"  
  
Alright! You opened the pizza box located below your moms purse, and were about to bring up just a slice when you remembered Hiei. He probably hadn't eaten either. So you took the entire box and four cans of Coke from the fridge.  
  
"Rei... are you going to feed an army up in your room?" your mom asked  
  
You froze on the steps. "No... no, of course not! You know me! Hungry hungry hungry me! I have to go finish my homework now! Bye!" You ran around your mom, and got to the attic stairs. That was when you realized you were covered in pond muck, and blood was still slightly visible under it. You sighed and stepped into the shower, using soap on even your hair, just for a quick cleaner. You changed clothes for the third time that day, and brushed your wet hair out. You looked at it distastefully. Your hair was constantly waging a war against you. No matter what shampoo you used, and no matter how you dried it, it was always dull and limp and brown. You had decided to get layers one year, and it looked like it was just ragged on the ends now. You sighed. At least you couldn't tell while it was wet. You grabbed the pizza and cokes and ran up to the attic, where Hiei was still sitting there in the bed, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Did you fall in some water?" he asked, looking at your wetness (sorry, couldn't think of a better word) "I heard a splash"  
  
"Um..." you said, timidly. God this was so embarrassing. "Well, actually, yeah. I fell out my window into the pond."  
  
"Hn" Hiei smirked. You fumed.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" you screeched. Your mom definitely heard that.  
  
"Rei! Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine Mom!" you hollered out "I was yelling at some really annoying idiot on the radio who I should slap in the face right now!" Ha ha! That wiped the smirk off of Hiei's face.  
  
"What did you say, ningen?" he snarled at you.  
  
"Jeez! It was a joke! Calm down!" You were almost scared of the look in his eyes. 'God, I love his eyes' you stared at them more.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked shortly. You had been staring at him for about twenty seconds. That's a long time.  
  
"What? Oh, oh. No. It's just, um." You stuttered, blushing furiously "your eyes, they're just, so, unusual"  
  
He 'hn'ed again and turned away. God, I hated that. Why couldn't he just speak like a normal human being?  
  
"Ugh" you said, in utter disgust. "Anyway, I brought some food; I thought you might be hungry." You brought the pizza box onto the bed, where you sat Indian style and opened a can of coke for yourself. "So..." you said, him having absolutely no reaction to this "do you like plain or pepperoni?" at this he turned around.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked. You gaped at him. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT PIZZA WAS?  
  
"You don't know what pizza is?! What planet are you from?!" He frowned at you.  
  
"I'm from a place very far away. We don't have whatchamacallit there."  
  
"Pizza. The greatest substance in the world" you told him bluntly. "And whatever place you're from where you don't have it, I never want to go there."  
  
"Hope that you never have to, ningen" he said, staring straight into your eyes with those huge red ones of his. "Hope that you never have to."  
  
Okay. Freaky moment. You looked away, and reached down for another coke. You opened it and handed it to him, and he took it awkwardly.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Hope that you never have to, ningen" I told her seriously, and looked right into her eyes. I kinda liked her eyes. They were brown. A color that might have been acceptable to the Koorimes. "Hope that you never have to." She stared at me for a second, and then seemed completely weirded out. She reached behind the bed, and grabbed a can of something. She opened it, and it made a weird sound, and handed it me.  
  
"This is called Coca~Cola. It's a drink." She glugged some out of her own can, and I stared at her. The only person I had ever let take care of me was Kurama, and I wasn't happy about it then. Why was I cooperating with this girl? I sighed inwardly, and took a slice of the pizza thing, one of the ones without the little red circles on it, and nibbled on it. Not too bad. I looked at Rei. She was grinning at me  
  
"Not too bad, eh, Hiei." She sounded happy. I shook my head. The grin faded, and she looked at me funny.  
  
"Hiei?" I looked up at her again "can I ask you something?"  
  
"If you have to"  
  
"Why were you in the woods? What was going on? Why were you all bashed up?" I sighed. I knew this had been coming.  
  
"Do you trust me, ningen?" I asked her. She looked confused  
  
"What do you mean? Why do you keep calling me 'ningen'? What does that mean? It's really annoying." I didn't care what she was saying; I just needed to know if she trusted me.  
  
"I asked you if you trusted me. It's a simple yes or no answer ninge... Rei. Do you? Really?"  
  
She looked at me again like I was crazy, and slowly nodded her head. I sighed, took a deep breathe, and opened my mouth. Just then a purple swirly thing opened in the room. The same purple swirly thing I had fallen through.  
  
"That's him, boss" said the nasally voice of a demon I thought I had killed in Kurama's cave "that's the one that done messed up our operation."  
  
A dark, cloaked shadow loomed in the portal. "Did he now." It said slowly in a low voice. "Well... he must be punished."  
  
Rei looked terrified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! Ha ha ha! Okay, I need reveiws to update. Flames will be put to good use by burning out Kuwabara's eyes.  
  
Already bald Kuwabara: No!  
  
Shut up! *bops him on the head with the magic laptop  
  
Carry on, dear readers. 


	5. I'm Not Crazy

Chapter five!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Very happy here. Thank you Chaos and Kitty the Black Ice Cat for providing flames and claws with which to burn Kuwabaka's eyes out. Okay, one author's note for you all to read YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ONE!! I have to remember to thank Kita Moriki 'The Youkai and You' The way that Rei found Hiei and did the whole first aid in the bathroom thing is based on the way Maki did stuff in her story. Except her character is not a bumbling idiot who falls out windows and has to spend a little time in a clinic (like my friend Jess will probably have to... *gasp!* who said that?! Beccer, please don't tell on me!). That is a must read for fanfiction.net, her story. Okay. I think that covers it. Oh, wait. THANK YOU REVEIWERS!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Now I'm done. :-)  
  
Chapter Five: I'm Not Crazy  
  
"Did he now. Well...he must be punished."  
  
You were frickin terrified. What was this guy talking about? How did they get in your house? What was the thing they were standing in? How did they get in your house? Had you done something wrong? How did they get in your house? After all these questions ran through your head, you realized what he had said. 'Did he now. Well... he must be punished.' Why are they talking about me like I'm a guy? Wait. They don't mean me.  
  
Hiei.  
  
You turned to him. His fists were clenched. He looked back. "Rei... where did you put my katana?" you stared at him. "REI!! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY KATANA?!" he yelled, scaring you out of your shock.  
  
"Katana?" you asked, unsure.  
  
"MY SWORD!! WHERE IS MY SWORD?!" Oh. You could figure that out.  
  
"On the shelf in the corner over there." You nodded to the far left, as subtlety as you could. God, you were freaked out. How did Hiei know these guys?  
  
You were looking at him, and he spoke. You didn't hear, but what he said was "Something weird is going to happen, but no matter what, you have to trust me, and remember I'm your friend." You were just in shock, and didn't hear his warning. You just sat dazed. That is, until he jumped out of the bed, which freaked you out, disappeared, and then appeared again holding the sword, in front of the swirly thing. You realized how weird this was. You just ran down the stairs as fast as you could, screaming your head off. Your mom came running.  
  
"REI! What is going on! Who's thumping? Why was there a shaking in our house? Why are there voices upstairs? Why were you in your sister's room? Are you okay?" your mom bombarded you with questions, and you just stood there. You think that was when it started burning. You smelled the smoke from upstairs, and the flames started blazing. Your mom grabbed you and ran out of the house. Now she was screaming. That didn't help your current state of mind at all. Your house was burning. Some evil looking things were in your sister's room upstairs. Hiei was fighting them, and you had no fucking idea what was going on. You would have stayed like that, staring into space like a vegetable, if the firefighters hadn't come at that second. One of your neighbors must have seen the fire and called. There were men all around you, in coats so bright yellow and dark black that it made your head spin. Again. Damn, this was not a good night. They grabbed you, and asked you if you were hurt, and if you could feel them when they pinched you, and if you had any trouble breathing, and if you felt and chest pain. You just sat there and shook your head no. They gave up on you, as you clearly weren't in any pain, and you heard them talking about how you were in shock. Damn right you were in shock.  
  
They kept talking, all really loud. You went around back. There it was quiet. You sat by the pond, and watched your house wither away. It almost seemed funny. No. It WAS funny. It was hilarious. You sat there, and started silently laughing. You laughed so hard you were tearing. And then the tearing turned into crying. So you sat there and you sobbed. And a burning piece of wood landed right in front of you in the pond. But that was okay. Not like you cared anymore. You didn't care about anything. There was a huge crash. Then a man's voice crying out "I've got the cat!" wow. Great achievement. He saved Swizzy. Good for him. Then there was a series of crashing, male screaming, and roaring. That wasn't the firemen. It was Hiei and his little friends. Wonderful. You were so happy for them.  
  
For what seemed like the tenth time that night you registered what was going on. Hiei. In a burning house. With someone who said he needed punishment. Oh. And the guy who said he needed punishment was wearing a hooded cloak. Never trust people in hooded cloaks. They usually turn out to be evil or hiding something. Neither of those is good. Neither of them. More crashing. More screaming. And firefighters screaming "there's someone in the house! There's someone in the house!" no duh. It's not like the sounds were happening by themselves. You looked up to the attic window, and saw there was a glow from the flames, but after a second look, you realized the glow was definitely NOT from the flames. The glow was purple. The swirly thing was casting beautiful lights. Suddenly they stopped. No! they were so pretty! That was when you realized the portal was closed. And either Hiei or the evil things were dead. You backed up. The house was swaying. And houses don't even sway.  
  
"It's collapsing!" screamed a fire fighter. That's wonderful! Why don't they get out their hoses now and try putting out the fire?! It's what they're hired to do! They get paid to do that! It was great to see how everyone's tax money was being put to use. You were still backing up. As the house crashed to the ground, a black shadow jumped out, and landed in front of you. It looked like a person... it was a person. It was Hiei. His shirt was completely burned off now, and he was burning.  
  
BURNING?  
  
He wasn't even screaming or anything. He wasn't even acting like it bothered him in the least. He was sheathing the sword. At least you think that was the right term. But he was burning. Burning. You squeaked. He obviously heard that, because he whipped the sword, or, the katana, out and turned to face you in what looked like a fighting stance. You couldn't tell, having only seen real sword work in movies. He saw it was you, and put the sword away. But what he saw you with scared you.  
  
Hiei had three eyes.  
  
Right above the red ones, in the center of his forehead, was another eye. It was purple. And it was there. Purple. You squeaked again. He looked at you. You shut your eyes and rubbed them, and reassured yourself that you only had two. You opened them again, and the purple thing in the center of Hiei's forehead still stared at you. Unblinking. Hiei sighed, and waved his hand, and all the fire on him jumped off, formed into a little ball, and flew off to join the fire that consumed the thing that had once been your home. That was too much. You screamed. And then you ran. You ran over through the fences, and under the thorn bushes. You ran screaming from the pathway to your backyard right into your driveway, where ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars were parked. You were hysterical, and the medical workers whisked you and your mom (your neighbors took Swizzy to their house) to the hospital. You sat there on the bed. Babbling about how you didn't know, and it was your fault, and he was a demon. You kept reaching up to your forehead, and feeling it to make sure there were absolutely no third eyes. Hospital workers took this as a sign that your brain was damaged. And you weren't sure. Maybe it was. But you had seen what you had seen. And Hiei had three eyes. When the doctors asked you what you thought had happened to the house, you told them. You told them everything. From the lost key and the woods all the way to the ride to this hospital in the ambulance. They stared at you.  
  
Finally the man doctor said to his nurse "Shelly, she's in an advanced state of shock. Her brain is muddled. I need you to call the clinic and ask if they can take her for a while." The nurse nodded, and walked away. You hugged yourself. The doctor turned to you. "Rei? Everything you saw today was just something in your head. It can't hurt you. You're in shock." You hugged yourself harder, and he left.  
  
When he was gone, you started swaying back and forth and saying to yourself "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Nope. Not me. I'm not crazy."  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
Damn. I knew this was going to happen. Sooner or later. It's just better that it happened sooner rather than later. Damn damn damn. So much for trust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FIVE! Now go review! RIGHT NOW! Stop reading this and review already! Now go review! RIGHT NOW! Stop reading this and review already! Now go review! RIGHT NOW! Stop reading this and review already! Now go review! RIGHT NOW! Stop reading this and review already! Now go review! RIGHT NOW! Stop reading this and review already! 


	6. What Do They Want With Me?

Chapter six!!!!! I got seventy one reviews!!! *applause* yay all! Now, let's see...  
  
Kelly: thank you for providing a knife with which to stab Kazuma Kuwabara! *cheering and whistling*  
  
Also! Twitch twitch, Revised. Read it. Now. Well, you know, after you've finished this chapter and reviewed on my creative genius (which you had better, or I discontinue the story!)  
  
NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR:  
  
Chapter Six: What do they want with me?  
  
You had been in this fucking clinic with all these fucking retards for two weeks. And if you weren't crazy when you got in here, this clinic certainly made you insane. The only contact you had with sane people is when the nurses with the permanent smiles came and took you to see the guy who sat in the chair with the cards with splashes of black on them who asked you what you saw in them. For the past three days, you had been identifying them as things other than eyes, swords, cloaks, and portals.  
  
The man held up one of the cards. "Now. What do you see here?" he asked.  
  
"A really, really big sock." You said tiredly. This was so repetitious.  
  
"Good, now how about this one?"  
  
"A carrot."  
  
"Good. Very good. Rei, would you have any problem with going home tomorrow?"  
  
What was he? Psycho? Of course you wanted to go home. You didn't want to be stuck here. "No. I don't have a problem with that." Was all you said. You refrained from whooping and doing your mental victory dance, in case they would think you were psycho again.  
  
The permanent smile nurse came and brought you back to your room where you packed up all you stuff. 'I'm going hooooooooome, I'm going hooooooome, I'm going hooooooooooooome' you kept thinking to yourself before you stopped. Where was home? Your house had burned down. That meant that you were homeless. But your mom had to be staying somewhere. You hadn't really heard from her. Just a phone call every night that was rushed, and that she always talked like you were a retard: "HELLO. REI. THIS. IS. MOMMY. YOU. KNOW. MOMMY? I. WAS. CALLING. TO. SAY. HI. BABY. MOMMY. HAS. TO. GO. RUN. ERRANDS. NOW. I. LOVE. YOU. BABY. BYE. BYE.  
  
You hated these conversations. You just played along and stayed silent. Now you were going hoooooome. Your mom probably got an apartment in the city. She had always wanted one. After the permanent smile lady left the room, you did dance. "I'm going hooooooooome, I'm going hoooooome, I'm going hooooooome, I'm going hooooooooome!" you threw stuff into your trunk, and flopped down in your bed.  
  
The next morning, your mom came to get you. She was talking the same way she did on the phone. Finally you yelled at her "Mom! They're letting me out of the clinic. That means I'm not crazy. Stop talking to me like a fucking retard, bitch!" that shut her up, but only for a few seconds while your words sunk into her thick skull and permed hair.  
  
"Young lady, you will not talk to me like that..." uh huh. Right. You just didn't listen. You just sat silent all the way to your new apartment. All your stuff you had with you, but when you walked in your room, you saw a bed, desk, and dresser. It was a nice hardwood floor, and you had clothes. Okay. You were set. Kind of. No matter what the clinic wanted you to believe about Hiei not being real, you would never believe that. You could never forget the chill you felt in your spine when he looked at you with his eyes. Eyes plural twice. You sighed and stood up, and started unpacking your stuff.  
  
School was horrible. Most people knew somehow that you had been in a mental institute. Teachers gave you special treatment, and everyone still talked to you like a retard. You had one friend. Chelsea was the greatest person you'd ever met. She had red hair, and you both knew each other like the back of your hands. You were the best of friends. You were always at each other's houses. She was even sleeping over at your house the night that the demons came for you.  
  
You had been sitting there, playing Blackjack (her cousin Jase taught you how to play) when there was an all too familiar explosion from the kitchen area. You screamed, and Chelsea looked at you weird.  
  
"Why did you scream? It was probably just the radiator." She said. But you shook your head really hard. No. You knew what it was. You grabbed the baseball bat in your closet, and started towards the door to the hall where you could leave the building.  
  
"Chelsea, you need to follow me. They're coming. And I don't know what they want." She nodded, mystified, and followed you. You were almost to the elevators when a low voice said  
  
"Now where do you think you're going? You've got something we need, young lady."  
  
He grabbed you, and you screamed. This time so did Chelsea. She had never seen a green person with a tail before. Come to think of it, neither had you. You screamed, and neighbors opened their doors, and they screamed, and everyone screamed. And then the black shadow cut the demon in two. Then once again, it turned to look at you, and once again, you found yourself looking at crimson eyes, and then you looked at the bandanna that covered the purple eye on his forehead.  
  
Hiei. What did he want with you? You grabbed Chelsea's hand and ran. Again. He followed you. Or, more accurately, he appeared in front of you. Then he stood there. And stared. You both did. At the haunting red eyes that had filled your dreams, and nightmares. You backed up, and made it to the emergency stairs.  
  
What do they want with me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Haha! I just wanted to get this posted. CLIFFY! Everything you need to know about how Hiei just showed up will be explained in the near future. Now review! 


	7. Now What?

Yay! Okay. Chapter, um, what are we on now? Seven? Wow. Before I forget, special thanks to Icefirerose: Kuwabara is having lots of fun with his new toy *tortured screaming in the back round* wow. He does scream like a girl, doesn't he? I mean, they're only nails...  
  
Sawyerzelda: kewlio! You should try to get to know Beccer better. She's an awesome person, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER!!!!!!!  
  
100 reviews! Oh yeah!!!!!  
  
Answering some questions: Rei is scared of Hiei because he is a demon, and she is really scared of knowing someone pretty well (well, considering it was Hiei, she does know him better than most do) and then in ten seconds, you find out he's not even human. She is just confused and scared.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: NOW WHAT?  
  
What do they want with me?  
  
You fled down the emergency stairs, and alarm going off through the entire building. It didn't matter. People should be getting out of here. With the things running around. You ran out of the building with Chelsea in tow, noticing you still had the baseball bat. You ran out of the street and into an alley. You pulled Chelsea behind a dumpster and covered her mouth to stifle her scream as another demon, this time with horns and skin that looked like it had mostly been burned off passed the alley. He stopped in your line of view. He made a weird whistling noise, and seven others appeared around him.  
  
"According to the stone, she's around here. Spread the word. Find her!" what stone? How did he know where you were? What others? Oh well. You had a feeling that you would find out soon enough. You hefted the baseball bat. Something purple pushed its face behind the dumpster.  
  
"Found her!" he screamed. Oh. Great. You swung the bat at him, but he didn't conk out like in the movies. He just said ow really quick and then grabbed at you. You grabbed Chelsea's arm and ran. Again. As you came to another alley, you pushed Chelsea into it, and kept running. You didn't get very far. A spiky arm swept you up and held you tight.  
  
The demon holding you grinned, showing his orange pointy teeth. If you weren't traumatized you would have told him to go get some Listerine and capture you later. Instead, you just bit him. Really hard. Really really hard. He screeched and let go. You saw an open door to an apartment building down the street and sprinted for it. You went inside and saw a door that was slightly ajar. So you went it. You just found a corner near the radiator in what you guessed was someone's kitchen, and sat down, hugging your knees to your chest and rocking back and forth. You started crying, and you guess you made more noise than you thought, because all of a sudden the lights flipped on, and there was a man in his boxers and a t- shirt with a gun pointed at you, and his wife in a flowered night dress behind him. He saw it was a fifteen year old girl crying, and dropped his gun to his side. You just sat there and bawled.  
  
"Aw, honey, don't cry! What's wrong, did those things outside get your family? They got our neighbors you know. Oh, honey, you're safe now." You looked up at the woman. Did everyone know about the demons? Was it your fault that they were here, and had killed innocent people? This just made you cry harder. The woman tried to go to you. But the man stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Janet! How do we know that this girl isn't one of those things waiting to kill us?" the woman pushed him back.  
  
"And what if she isn't, Andrew? What if she's just what she looks like? A teenage child hurting." The woman went over to you and wrapped her arms around you in a mother like way. Just then, two children came out. Two boys. One looked seven, and the other could have been three at the oldest. They were both in PJs with cars and dinosaurs on them, and the small one dragged a teddy bear.  
  
"Mommy, there's a scary man in our window!" the older one wailed.  
  
"Oh shit." said Andrew, and turned to his wife, Janet. "Jan, get the kids to the roof. And take this one, too." He pointed to you. "Make sure that they're safe" and with that, he ran into the children's room.  
  
You were grabbed by the woman, and hustled upstairs with her children. You climbed up seven flights of stairs, and got to the roof. You looked down.  
  
Demons were terrorizing the people of your city. The police were dying. And you, the one causing all the pain, were on the roof, safe. A shot sounded from downstairs. The demons in the children's room were dead. Okay. This was not fun. The man came up, leading several other families from the building. There was now a sizable amount of you on the roof.  
  
You thought you were safe. It was all over. Strength in numbers, right? Damn. You were wrong. They came out of the portal. Hundreds. And last there was the cloaked one. The same cloaked one that had been in your attic. They surrounded your group of people, and the cloak pointed at you. "That one. Take her. Kill the others. They all rushed forward. And so did all the human adults. Ready to fight for the children. You slipped out of the circle of demons, and stood at the edge of the roof. To get everyone's attention you screamed as loud as you could. Pretty damn loud.  
  
"Hey! Demons! If one of them dies, I jump off!" That got the cloaks attention, and so all of his little people like things had to stop.  
  
"Oh, girl. We're so glad we found you." The cloak purred. "We were worried about you. There are some evil things after you. We just want to protect you." He said the last sentence in a mock baby voice. That made you sick.  
  
"Yeah, I know there are evil things after me. You!"  
  
With that remark, the cloak surged towards you, and you lost your footing and plunged towards the ground.  
  
You were swallowed up by a blue light, and you're pretty sure your tail bone cracked as you hit... something. You looked around. You were on the roof again. Behind the cloak. On the other edge of the roof. He turned around.  
  
"Ah. I see she has demonstrated her power for us. What a nice little girl" The cloak leered. You just sat there.  
  
"Um... what just happened?" you asked no one in particular.  
  
"You're a portal time-shifter" said a man, with long, red hair and the greenest eyes you'd ever seen, who you hadn't seen before. He seemed to have just appeared there. The cloak growled, and the man disappeared again, and all the demons surrounding the humans fell to the ground from a blur that stopped and showed itself as the man, holding a rose in his hand. He was then joined by a kid with black, greasy hair, an ugly, thing, with the nastiest hair you'd ever seen, and  
  
Hiei.  
  
Oh god. What now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*grin* yeah!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so talented. It's been really hard. I've had serious writers block. Tear tear. Oh well. I got this posted! I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVEIWS AT THIS POINT THE FIRST TIME IT WAS POSTED! *holds up champagne glass* here's to one hundred more! 


	8. Meet The Reikai Tantei

Okay, chapter eight. Oh, shit. I should probably put a disclaimer on this one. Okay:  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I sure as hell don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so you better not sue.  
  
I got that off some Fanfic that I clicked on last year, but never really read cause I couldn't remember what it was called. Hieifan666: thank you for the suggestion, and I'm going to use it. Muwhaha!  
  
Chapter Eight: Meet the Reikai Tantei  
  
Okay. This was not fun. You were standing at the top of the building, with a group of humans staring at you like you were a demon, which, come to think of it, you probably were, and a group of people, one of which just killed about forty demons who was probably a demon himself, two people you'd never met, and someone you knew was a demon. The good thing was that these five people drove the cloak back into his portal. The guy with the red hair spoke.  
  
"I am Kurama. This is Yusuke," he motioned to the black haired kid "Kuwabara" he motioned to the orange haired kid, "and you've already met Hiei, I'm told." Ha ha. Yeah right. You thought you knew him. Obviously not.  
  
You had an idea. 'I have the power to open up portals........' you thought to yourself. With that you turned around, and dived off the building in a beautiful ten point swan dive, thinking 'portal open! Portal open! Portal open!' over and over and over. You fell for a while, and then opened your eyes. "Oh shit.' You thought. Obviously the portals weren't obeying you. You freaked. You were forty, no, thirty feet above the ground, and falling fast. "Open Sesame!" you screamed. Nothing happened. You said a quick prayer, and closed your eyes. An inch above the ground, something caught you, and went up so fast that your brain was left behind. It dumped you on something hard, and then started shaking you. Once again, you found yourself looking at the pretty faeries. There was Tinkerbelle, and Thumbelina... then the thing slapped you in the face, and you opened your eyes, straight into crimson ones.  
  
"Oh, not again" you groaned and sat up. You stared at Hiei. Then you pointed straight at him "You! This is your entire fault, Bitch! You caused all this to happen! They didn't even know I existed until you came along! You are such an asshole! Why are you doing this to me, why can't you just leave me alone...." You ranted on and on. it was all his fault you were stuck here. He was the cause of all your problems. You just stared and ranted and pointed, until you took a really good look at him, and started noticing that he was not even looking slightly disturbed about your screaming. He was just staring like he expected this, and all your steam went out your ears.  
  
"Are you quite finished, ningen?" he asked you, unemotionally. Looking really bored.  
  
You pouted. "remember that talk we had about calling me ningen?" you told him severely. Your fall had left all your fear behind. If he was going to kill you, there was absolutely nothing you could do about it, so you had no reason to be scared (my philosophy on monsters in the closet). The kid called Yusuke snickered.  
  
The one called Kuwabara said "About time someone told the shrimp off. Just sorry it wasn't me. Who thought it would be a girl who finally got up the guts?" he stood there and laughed. Hiei disappeared, and Kuwabara hit the ground, grabbing his head, where there was a huge bump.  
  
"Rei, we need to take you to a place where you'll be safe." Kurama said. You just stared at him.  
  
"Are you evil?" you asked him, not really caring.  
  
He laughed and said "No. I am not. None of the people on this roof are." Okay. That was good. Of course, most of the people on the roof were humans huddled together in a tight ball, watching all this.  
  
"How do I know?" you asked.  
  
This time Hiei spoke up. Good for him. "Listen ninge... Rei. I don't have all day to waste standing here. Come now and be safe, or stay and die from the demons you must have noticed are after you." You "hmphed" to yourself, and stood up, swaying a little from your long drop, and sudden stop.  
  
"Let's go!" you said, and started skipping off the roof, humming to yourself. You saw them exchange glances. Kurama put a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"you might want to go to your house and pack. We'll take you there, to protect you." You nodded. Whatever. You walked down the stairs, with them following you, and to your apartment, which took some trial and error to find, because you had run through allies you had never seen before to get here, and had no idea where here was. when you finally got there, you saw the front half of your building burned down. Oh well. Nothing new. Good thing Swizzy had moved in with your friend Becca and was now becoming very fat with all the pampering. You went up to your room, dragged out your suitcase, and stuffed all your clothes, a picture of your dad, mom, and sister, a necklace, a ton of pictures of Swizzy, and your ten posters of Orlando Bloom that had been hanging on the wall. You shouldered your unbelievably heavy bag, and walked out to the hall, where the gang was waiting for you.  
  
"Just one question before we go" you said "how long am I gonna have to be gone for?" Kurama looked at you.  
  
"Quite a while. Perhaps your entire life." Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did your mental victory dance, but then stopped. That meant you were never gonna see Chelsea again. Oh well. It meant you were never gonna see your mom, or anyone at school again, either. You started doing the mental dance again.  
  
"Um... Rei? Are you okay?" Yusuke asked you. Of course you were okay, you were leaving!  
  
"Yup." You said. "lead on" Hiei took your bag, which you were staggering under the weight of, and Kurama led you all to the top of the roof.  
  
"Okay. Rei, we have found a way to tap into your power. This may be scary, but doing this will open a portal to where we want to go. Okay?"  
  
"okay" you said, getting quivers in your stomach. Your sanity was starting to return. Hiei shoved your bag at Yusuke, and stood in front of you. He untied the bandanna on his forehead, and once again showed the scary purple eye. You gulped, but held your position. He was hot, which you had noticed from cleaning all his wounds. He was muscular, but still, he was dangerous, and scary. If he was a little nicer, you would even think you had a crush on him... no you didn't. Uh uh. EVIL DEMON you reminded yourself. This chased those thoughts to the back of your mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
She didn't back away. That was good. But she did get the scared look in her eyes, like her nightmares had just opened up in real life. I placed my hands on her shoulders, which flinched slightly. Damn it. And went looking for her power.  
  
I had to look into her mind while doing this. I saw sun, and a mother. She looked exactly like an older Rei. Aw, cute. Memories of her as a child. While in her mind, I found memories of other things, too. Like as a child wishing she could disappear in the bathroom after being embarrassed, and then being able to walk around for the rest of the day with no one seeing or noticing her. I'd have to mention that to Genkai... I opened up another part of her mind, looking for the blue light that was her power. And found her dreams. And nightmares. Most of which were of me. Damn it all. I saw her nightmares of my eyes, my sword, and my fire. I quickly hurried out of that section. I don't know why it bothered me, it just did. I finally pushed myself into the heart of her mind, and found the blazing blue that was her power. It was so pretty.... Okay. That was odd. She had the power to draw people into her mind, and make them do whatever she wanted. Like a weaker version of his Jagan eye. Oh well. At least it was less powerful. Now I opened a portal from inside, and 'programmed' it to Genkai's temple. Done, I felt my way out of her mind, not wanting to yank, in case I destroyed it. Koenma would be mad. So would I. I opened my two real world eyes, and stepped back. Rei stared at me.  
  
"Did you see all that?" she whispered. I suddenly felt guilty. Why the hell was I having these thoughts? I probably just didn't want to hurt her after she saved my life, I told myself. Probably. I knew that was a lie. But I just shrugged it off and stepped into the portal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it was kinda slow, but I needed to do that to explain stuff. So, if you just skimmed over this chapter, I suggest you READ IT, LEARN IT, LIVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Grandma's Evil Boot Camp

Chapter, um.... One second *calls back to behind the set* WHAT CHAPTER ARE WE ON?! *lowly janitor people reply* Nine!  
  
Ah. Yes. Chapter nine of my wonderful story. Now, to answer notes...  
  
Chickyho- thank you for the suggestion. Me like. Me use.  
  
Okay, in case you haven't notice, I do use people's suggestions. But if you give me a suggestion, and I don't use it, don't be offended.  
  
Okay and, I'm going to Arizona this week, so my next update might not be until Saturday.  
  
EVERYONE MUST READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, in case you didn't notice, Hiei was acting a little like Rei in the last chapter during his POV time. That is because, well, you remember in the early early chapters, when Rei mentions having the power to make people believe what she wants them to believe, or do what she wants them to do, but it doesn't always work? Well, in Rei's mind, that power is stronger, and he was kind of, well, blasted with Rei-ness, which if he had been expecting, he could have easily brushed off.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: GRANDMA'S EVIL BOOT CAMP  
  
You stepped through the portal after Hiei, feeling so embarrassed. You had just had flashbacks to the weirdest memories. Of sunny picnics, and your mom, and that, um, incident in third grade where you disappeared, which you had trying to forget. And Hiei had been in your mind through that. Had he seen that? Oh, god, if he saw that, then he saw you in front of a mirror dancing and singing, and dressed like Britney Spears. You blushed. However, your face paled again when you saw where you were. You were outside one hell of a big scary building. You stopped walking, and stared up at it, until Kurama gave you a light push in the back. You started walking again, but kind of slower than you had been before. Yusuke led you all into a room with some sofas, books, and a lady a little shorter than you, only a little, but you had been so used to being the shortest one that you had to do your mental victory dance.  
  
"Hello." The lady said in a scratchy voice. "You must be Rei. I am Genkai. I will train you in fighting techniques."  
  
FIGHTING? Oooooooh no. No way. Uh uh. Not you. "fighting?" you asked.  
  
"Yes" said a voice you didn't recognize from behind you. You whipped around and almost fainted. There was a toddler with a huge hat floating in the air in front of you. "I am Koenma," it said "The ruler of the spirit world. You have to know how to defend yourself against things that might want to take you, um... talent. You must stay here until we can figure out how to harness your power into something that may be suitable for fighting with. As for your powers, nothing is known about them except that they are highly unusual. You can create portals to travel time or space. You can reach any destination that you would ever wish to go, and if we don't train you, you may reach destinations that you don't want to go."  
  
"Okay..." you said, now feeling revolted. This toddler was giving you orders, and explaining stuff about you that even you didn't know. "Is there anything more about me and MY life that maybe I might just want to know?" *10 points if you can tell what movie that's from, 20 points if you know the actress' name who says it, 30 points if you know what lead part she has next, 40 points if you know the name of that movie she's starring in next, 50 points if you know when it's coming out* "ugh." You said. "So... where's my room?" you asked.  
  
"I'll take you there." Volunteered Kurama. "I suggest you get a good night's sleep, training starts tomorrow at 4:00. That's in..." he consulted his watch "three hours. You should sleep now." you were too spaced out to even register what he said, and you just followed him listlessly up the staircases, and down the halls till you came to a plain bedroom with an adjoining bathroom and just slumped down on the bed and slept.  
  
The next morning you were woken by a voice. "GET UP SLACKER!!!!!!!!" it screamed. You groaned and looked over at the alarm clock. 4:30. Ugh. You did not have time for this. It was too early. You would have to go to school soon. Then you remembered it was Sunday. Okay, no school, but being Sunday, that meant that you could sleep late. You then looked at the clock again. That wasn't your clock. You looked at the ceiling. Nope, not your ceiling. There were no pictures of Orlando Bloom. You went through in your head the events of last night. Oh yeah! You were at, the, um, Reikai Tantei place. That was Genkai's voice. With that, you were shoved out of the bed, and landed right on your ass on the ground. Ow. Genkai folded her hands behind her back, and walked out of the room, satisfied. From down the hall you heard her voice.  
  
"I want you outside in five minutes!" Ugh. Whaaaaateeeever! Your bags were still where you had dropped them, and you put on a pair of black sweats, a pink T that said "I went to find myself. If I get back before I return, keep me here." Chelsea had given it to you for Christmas, and a black zip up sweatshirt. You went into the bathroom, brushed you hair, teeth, put on deodorant, put on you sneakers, and stepped out into the hallway. Hiei was standing there.  
  
"Genkai wanted you outside ten minutes ago." He stated coldly with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Well. Good morning to you too, three eyes. Aren't we happy today." Ugh. You could not put up with his drama this morning. It wasn't fair. He used that monotone too much. He kind of growled at you. Oh. Scary.  
  
He turned away. "It's against my code to fight someone as week as you who has also helped me." You sighed inwardly. Good. If Hiei had wanted to fight you, you would be Sidewalk Smush right now. He walked away.  
  
"That's right! You better run!" you called after him. You walked along the hall until you glimpsed some daylight, and walked out onto a field that ended in a forest.  
  
"You're late." Said Genkai.  
  
"Well excuse me for being human, and having human needs." You said. Her reply scared you.  
  
"You are not human. You are not demon. We do not know what you are. Now, let's get to work. I want you to levitate."  
  
"Wait, what? Levitate? How am I going to do that?" you asked her.  
  
"I need to see your power." She said. "You will use it to push yourself up invisibly. Sit down, and I want you to meditate. Go into your mind and find your power. Learn how to command it. Then make it levitate you."  
  
You stared at her, gaping. "Uh huh. Okay... maybe this would be a good time to tell you that I've never meditated before. Isn't it that thing that those people from India who are human pretzels do?" you asked.  
  
Genkai answered non emotionally, kind of like Hiei. "Meditation is a very difficult exercise. Doing it for your purposes will put more strain on your body than a ten mile race. Also, if it is done wrong, with your power, you may be zapped to the inside of the earth, or a just as dangerous place. After meditation, we will have to work on making you a 'human pretzel.'  
  
And so your first day in Grandma's evil boot camp began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha! Now you will be left hanging! Now, as I told you at the top, I'm going to Arizona until Friday night, but I promise I'll write at least two chapters while I'm there. Rei will fall in love with Hiei, but now they just don't know it *rubs hands together* oh yes, I'm evil. 


	10. Hands On Dreaming

Okay, this is the first chapter since I had to repost. I'm really sorry about that, but the Now Reviews were too long, and it was taken off by the site. Anyway, as I told you in the new summary, add 174 reviews to the number at the bottom, and you have accurate number of reviews.  
  
Okay, this story, I'm just gonna say it now, will create another realm. A realm of Vampires and the Undead. Not alive, like our realm, not dead, like spirit world, and not demons like the Makai. No. This is a completely different realm, with a ruler named Duzell. (I got his name from Vampire Game by Judal. Very good manga. You should read it.) Now, Chappie ummmmmm.............. 10!  
  
HANDS ON DREAMING  
  
You went to bed that night more tired than you had ever been in your life. 'You hurt in places you didn't even know you had.' You r first impression of Genkai as a kindly old lady was wrong beyond all rational belief. She was an evil slave driver. Poses you hadn't even known were possible to GUMBI, let alone something who's body structure was relatively human (you're still not quite sure what you are), Grandma had forced you into. Either by harsh prodding, excruciatingly long patience, or physically taking your limbs and pushing them into position, she had gotten you into most of the poses. OOOWW. She had told you to stretch before sleeping, and you had learned to trust her judgment. But first, you wanted a hot shower. You took your Dove shower stuff out of your bag, and ran the water. It felt so good. You rubbed yourself raw, getting off all the sweat and dirt of the day. You stepped out of they shower, dripping, and wrapped one of the fluffy black towels around you, then put one around your hair. You sighted. The shower had put the worst of the aches in their place. You changed into your PJs, then did some simple stretches, and fell into bed. Ow. That was a mistake. A bruise on your back had been smushed when you did that. You groaned and rolled onto your stomach. That was also a mistake. Lying on your sides wasn't good either. You sat there, and decided to show off you new skills to the Orlando Bloom posters on the wall. You concentrated. Getting yourself off the ground was the hardest. You turned red and sweated. A wind picked up in your room. Finally, your body was lifted off your bed, and you hung three inches above the mattress. NOW you could relax. You had problems getting up and down, but once you were up, you could stay there. You praised Genkai silently. Looks like your training was paying off. Go levitation! There you drifted off to sleep, thinking about how many calories you burning doing this.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
I felt an odd power pulsing through the temple. It was definitely not human, or demon. It felt black. Completely black. It left a hollow feeling in my stomach as it rushed past me. It was so immensely joyously painful, if that makes any sense at all. It was something I NEVER wanted to feel attain. I opened the jagan, to see where the power was coming from. Reis's room. Oh damn.  
  
OUT OF HIEI'S THOUGHTS  
  
REI'S POV  
  
I was in a place. Alone. It was dark, but light. I was flying. Not the levitation I learned, this was beyond my beginner skills. I was floating so high up, I couldn't see the ground. If there was a ground here... Also, I could move. Zoom this way and that. Everything around me felt so, light. Technically, I couldn't see that there was anything around me, just nothingness, but the nothingness was so light. Everything was floating, floating, and now, swirling. Now fast dizzy swirling, but slow, pleasant swirling. The colors flashed, and I was in a different place. I don't know how I could tell, I just knew. Here, the nothingness floated and swirled also. Colors, and another place, and swirling and floating. This went on and on, and it was so nice.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
I sprinted to Rei's room, and threw open the door. "What the hell?" Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came running. We stared. Rei was floating. So was everything else in her room. Then all the stuff started swirling around her, and everything fell with a crash as a portal swallowed Rei up. Her power popped up in the kitchen. Once again, she made everything float, circle, and crash. We followed her to 2 bathrooms, the living room, Yusuke's walk in closet, and we finally caught up with her outside, in the back, where she was floating peacefully.  
  
"Um... do we wake her up now?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know!" snapped Genkai "I've never seen anything like this before!"  
  
We all crept closer. Her mouth opened, and we watched as her canine teeth elongated, and as the black of her tank top with a sleeping puppy on it ripped, as wings grew. Black ones. There weren't any feathers, there was just smooth, glossy surface. There came a howl, like one from a bobcat, or a dying animal, and the wings and teeth retracted, and Rei fell to the ground. There she started to snore lightly. *sweatdrops all around!*  
  
"Um *blink blink* what now?" asked the Detective.  
  
"Hiei is going to take Rei back to her room, and we are all going to sleep" Genkai replied.  
  
So I picked up Rei. She looked so peaceful. You would never guess that this thing had looked evil one minute ago. I brought her to her room, which looked like a bomb had hit it. Or, more accurately, a tornado. I deposited her on her bed, which was on the wrong side of the room, and drew the covers around her. I don't know why, but I wanted to watch her, so is sat on the window seat in my regular position. There, I fell asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
I apologize again for having to repost. I'm sorry. REVIEW NOW too bad I can't do my three pages of them any more. Tear tear. Oh well, I want to keep this story. 


	11. The Medallion

Chappie eleven! Yeayuh! Okay, this is the chapter where the fourth main realm comes in to the plot. Kind of. The medallion is kind of, weird. I'm sorry the last chapter was so slow, but you had to know about her powers.  
  
Read my story at www.fictionpress.net! It's called Mind of the Beholder, under the fantasy section. It's not up yet, but it's gonna be great! My penname there is SilverDragonTamer.  
  
Rei is not a punk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She had that shirt the same reason most of my friends do! Because it makes their heads hurt! She wears pink! Black looks the best on her, but pink and blue are close seconds!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* still don't own YYH. Maybe one day *looks hopeful* but I doubt it.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN! THE MEDALLION  
  
You woke up to a light shining into your room. From the wrong angle. Either you were on the wrong side of the room, or it was 6 p.m. You went with the wrong side of the room. You opened your eyes to the glaring sun, and looked around in horror at your room. Everything was all over the floor. EVERYTHING. Even your bras and undies. Even your pads and tampons. You looked up and shrieked. Hiei was on your window seat sitting with his legs stretched out, and his arms crossed. His head jerked up and his eyes flew open. He had been sleeping. That was weird. You couldn't imagine Hiei sleeping. 'Oh, but you CAN imagine him sleeping, with you next to him' said the evil voice from your head that you kept shoving to the back. He stared at you, and it took a second for you to realize why. You shrieked again. Somehow, your tank top had ripped, and too much skin was showing for you to feel comfortable.  
  
"Um... Hiei? Can you please leave?"  
  
He "hn"ed and disappeared, leaving your door swinging open behind him. You tugged the sheets off the bed, wrapped them around you, and went to close it, maneuvering around the stuff on the floor. You slammed you door, and turned around. You dropped the sheet. One thing in your room was levitating. A medallion thingy, which was made of, well, you weren't sure what, but it was goldish. It was a triangle, with a squiggle ended in golden beads at the end. You had been at an antique shop, and for some reason, you don't remember why, you had bought it. You didn't remember it coming with you to the temple, and you had assumed that it had been burned with everything else. Or you would have if you had even thought about it. But you hadn't. And there it was, floating at eyelevel in front of you. You reached out cautiously towards it, and squeaked when it flew at your hand. It wrapped its chain around your hand, and grew warm on your skin. If you hadn't known better, you would think it was hugging and greeting you. Weird. You decided to humor it, and put it on, matching the outfit with a blue short sleeve tee that said "Wanted by many, Taken by none, Lookin at some, Waitin for one." And pink denim capris. You tucked the medallion under your shirt. You wandered into the kitchen, where you poured yourself a bowl of cereal while Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama argued at the table over, something. You thought they were all talking about different subjects. It sounded like it. Kurama was fuming about some girl at school named Yari who must have annoyed him a lot to get on the cool kitsune's nerves. Yusuke was ranting about how Keiko was making him go to school today, and Kuwabara was talking about Yukina dreamily. Normal conversation. School. Would you have to go to school here, or would you just train? You decided to ask someone who would know, because asking yourself wasn't getting you ANYWHERE.  
  
"Kurama?" you waited until you had his attention, and Yari was forgotten. "Do I have to go to school, or am I just going to stay here?"  
  
He looked at you a second and said "Yes. You will be attending Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school. Sariashiki Jr. High. We're working on getting you enrolled there. While you're there, Yusuke and Kuwabara will be able to protect you."  
  
You nodded and turned away, not too thrilled. School. Ugh. Oh well, maybe this one would be better than the last one. No, it had to be better. The last school was hell. You sat on the counter and ate your cereal; thinking about what this new school would be like, not noticing Genkai until she came up behind you, and pushed you off the counter, right onto your bum on the floor. Your eyes started tearing, and you yelled at her, wetly.  
  
"Genkai! What was that for?! Couldn't you just tap my back or something like a normal person?" When you calmed down, you noticed everyone was staring at you. "Um... what?" You looked at your chest, which was where everyone seemed to be looking, and noticed the medallion was floating. Again. It was still hooked around your neck, but floating all the same.  
  
"Ah." Said Genkai. "I will have to talk to Koenma about this. Now come on, Rei. We have work to do."  
  
You walked outside to a funeral march, courtesy of Yusuke and Kuwabara, to another day of Grandma's evil boot camp. For some reason, while you were supposed to be meditating, your thoughts went to the medallion, and it helped you concentrate. You don't know, how, but it did. You went back to the temple that night feeling better than you had last night, and at dinner, courtesy of Yukina, you were greeted by Yusuke and Kuwabara screaming "SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! OH MY GOD! IT'S A MIRICLE!!! HOW WAS HELL? DID YOU BRING US BACK ANYTHING?" they were silenced by bops on the head by Genkai, and bowls flying at their head, thrown by you.  
  
While eating dinner, you decided to ask something you hadn't thought of since the morning. "Um... Does anyone know why most of the house is a mess? It looks like a bomb hit it!"  
  
"More accurately, a tornado." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes." Said Genkai, and she explained the happenings of last night to you. When she finished, Kuwabara reached over the table, and closed your mouth, which had been hanging open.  
  
"I levitated everything?" you asked. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Come to think of it, I was having a dream where everything lifted, and then spun around. I think I'm gonna sleep with my back on the bed tonight."  
  
You said goodnight to everyone, and went through your bed time ritual, consisting of shower, teeth, hair, and praying to the posters of Orlando Bloom, which you hung up again, and straitened your room. You fell asleep, to the first time in many nights, to a dream of large, crimson eyes. Only this time, the dream wasn't exactly disturbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get it up. Hahahaha! You want to have sex with HIEI!!!!!!!!!! Oh, who am I kidding? I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But you really didn't have to know that! Okay, R&R now! 


End file.
